power_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarge in Charge
" " is the twentieth episode of the first season of Power Players. It premiered on January 3, 2020, on the official Cartoon Network website, and it later premiered on February 9, 2020, on TV on Cartoon Network. Synopsis Axel and the team must rescue Sarge Charge from a solo mission in the backyard, which Orangutank has turned into his own personal heart of darkness. Plot The episode begins in Axel's room where the kid is doing his homework while his toys are all playing in the room. Nearby, Masko is about to prank Sarge Charge, who's seemingly sleeping at his base, by pouncing down from Bobbie Blobby's lair. And when he did, he causes Sarge's various items to fly up into the air in a loud manner. Axel scolds Masko for making a loud ruckus while he's doing his homework and asks him if he could keep it down, but Masko tells Axel that he's trying to solve a mystery; Sarge had put his boots underneath his lair and his walkie-talkie is playing a recording of himself snoring as he was sleeping, but in reality, he had secretly left the room without telling anyone. Bearbarian suggests that Sarge must have gone to the "jungle" to check his anti-Madcap traps. Axel was at first confused, but he then understands that the "jungle" Bearbarian referring to is the garden at his backyard and finds it weird that Sarge never tells them about it. Suddenly, the house's powers go off and Axel asks Slobot to know what's going on. Slobot tells Axel that there's no other power outage reported in the neighborhood and predicts that a villain is responsible for it. The Power Players all leave the room to get outside to search for Sarge so the whole team, sans Slobot, would investigate the source of the power outage. Meanwhile, in the garden, Sarge is being followed by Orangutank while the former is checking his traps. However, Sarge ends up falling into one of his own traps and gets himself captured by Orangutank who has tied him up somewhere in the garden. A few miles away, Axel had transformed himself into Action Axel, and he and the Power Players all start searching for Sarge in the garden. But the toys have trouble finding Sarge's trail in the garden and one-by-one, each of the search party members had separately either fallen into Sarge's trap by mistake or get captured by Orangutank. With Action Axel being the only one left who didn't fall into any of the traps yet, he started to get scared of his surroundings and starts viewing his garden like a jungle from a toy's perspective. While Action Axel continues to go forward, he managed to find Sarge who's tied up upside-down around the garden's water faucet. But before Action Axel is able to reach him, he accidentally sets off another trap near him and Sarge that Action Axel has to use both his Power Sword and Power Shield to defend himself. Once Action Axel managed to protect himself from the trap, he sets Sarge free and panicky tells him what happened; their teammates are missing, they lost their house's powers, there's probably a monster in the garden, and Action Axel starts freaking out over the fact he now viewed his garden like a jungle. He even asks Sarge why he never says anything to him, but Sarge reveals that he's waiting for him to get everything out so he can face the "bad guy". Action Axel turns around to see Orangutank is a few inches away from him and the toys are all ready for a fight. While fighting, Action Axel asked Orangutank if he's the one who set up the traps to capture his friends, but Sarge reveals to his leader that the traps are his and he may have overdone it. After Sarge and Action Axel manage to get the gorilla cyborg toy roll away from them, the two Power Players both start searching for their friends with Sarge retracking his traps. After the Power Players have regrouped, Sarge finds the sources of the electric problem and the toys all follow Orangutank who's climbing on a lamppost to reach the electricity counter post. The Power Players all confront Orangutank, and Action Axel demands him to get down from the lamppost so they could go easy on him. Orangutank refuses to listen to Action Axel, and he tells the Power Players his plan. But of course, nobody, except Bobbie Blobby, understands Orangutank because of his garbling during his speech. Bobbie grumpily translates Orangutank's garbling to her teammates for them, much to everyone's surprises; Madcap send Orangutank to test the Power Players' security system, but it made him wanted to live in the jungle again, so he's going to cut the electricity in the neighborhood to get nature to take over and he'll be the new "jungle king". Sarge apologizes to his friends for going off on his own which caused the conflict to happened and he's going to work together as a team. The Power Players all start fighting with Orangutank to prevent him from cutting the electricity in the neighborhood. But after Orangutank knocked Sarge, Bearbarian, Galileo, and Action Axel away and Masko were forced to hold onto them to prevent them from falling, Bobbie fires out clay from her mecha-suit at Orangutank which causes him to get electrocuted by the electricity counter post and launches himself away from Axel's house. After Orangutank's defeat, the Power Players go back to Axel's room. While Bearbarian, Galileo, Bobbie, and Masko are all playing a game, Sarge helps Axel with his homework. Masko compliments how Sarge and Axel are doing teamwork together before he starts commenting if he said the word "teamwork" correctly, but his friends all shush him to avoid ruining Sarge's and Axel's moment. Characters Major Characters * Axel Mulligan/Action Axel * Sarge Charge * Bobbie Blobby * Masko * Bearbarian * Galileo * Orangutank Minor Characters * Slobot * Madcap (mentioned and pictured) * Uncle Andrew (mentioned) * Civilians Trivia * Bobbie revealed that she's able to understand Orangutank's garbling whenever he talks. * This episode revealed that in the toys' perspectives, the garden in their backyard is viewed as a jungle. * Despite Action Axel activated his Power Sword in this episode, the activation sequence isn't seen. * Based on Masko's comment, Action Axel's height is revealed to be six inches tall. * After Orangutank attacked Masko and caused his arms and legs to get tangled up, Masko can be heard whimpering, "Mommy". However, it's unknown if the toyline Masko originated from has him have a mother or Masko's line is used for a comedic gag. * As seen in Galileo's thermal glasses, this episode takes place on June 24th. The date is also visible in "Masko" and "Slobot"; thus, assuming it is the same year, these three events are set around the same day. * When Bobbie translates Orangutank's garbling to her teammates, she's seen holding three different signs that have a picture of herself being annoyed, Orangutank, and Madcap. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes